Total Drama Neighborhood
Welcome to TDN where some TDI and New Contestants stay at for challenges and stuff. Contestants(CLOSED) Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Radia-First123 Nate-124oeo Sandera-124oeo Jud-124oeo David - SMP100 Jake - SMP100 Henry - SMP100 Oreo-11347 Harriet-Sierrastalker Sami-Sierrastalker Amy-Sierrastalker Ezekiel-teamnoah123 Gavin-teamnoah123 Shawn- **** both by -Oatmeal. Oatmeal- **** by -Oatmeal. Lily- By Zoomer72 Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome contestants! Jake : Hey Tyler: Sup! Cody: Hi! Oreo:Hello! Chris: Okay, now I guess*Gives everyone here their keys to their house*It might be a little small and it only has 3 rooms which are Kitchen,Bedroom,and Bathroom. Radia: *Arrives*Hi! Oreo: Bye!*Runs with her stuff* Chris: Oreo, all the houses are in a oval over here*Points in front of himself*Yeah it starts from here.Oh, and one more thing*Hands Harriet,Amy,and Sami their keys*Also like I said before the houses only have 3 rooms. David and Henry : Hey Radia: *From the outside*I think Chris is right these houses look small. Oreo: Oatmeal???????*Runs up, Gives Him a hug* Oatmeal: Uhhh. Who are you? Shawn: Brooo, She gotta crush on yuouu~. Hey girlls~!!! Chris: Time for the pre-vote! Oatmeal-Shawn: Whatttt PREVOTE? Pre-Vote Oreo:I vote Shawn Chris: Only vote off one person but, its a double elimination! Ezekiel:Jud Gavin:Jud Lily: I guess I'll vote Shawn Shawn: I guess, I'll for vote Oreo. Since she looked mad for no reason. Oatmeal: I'll vote for Oreo. I guess, she's kind of off for hugging me. You cant RUSH the oatmeal. (Oreo: Remember Oatmeal? Survior Bamahamas??) (OATMEAL: Diff Show. Sorry.) Chris: Its a three way tie so far! Harriet:Jud. Sami:Jud. Amy:Oreo. Jud: Oreo Nate: Oreo Sandera: Jud. (First: You can still remember people from other camps just saying) Chris: This is dramatic. Oreo:Please I don't wanna go home right now *:(expression*) (Oatmeal: I choose not too. Unless it's the same season, and plus. I barely knew her. I just winked and she like kissed me. Were not even a thing.) Oreo:*Starts crying* Lily: Oh, it's okay Oreo! *starts patting her back* Radia: Yeah, you'll be fine.Anyways, I vote Shawn. Cody: Jud. Tyler: Jud. Jud: Sorry...................... *leaves* Chris: *Grabs Jud*Wait a second choose who leaves with you: Oreo or Shawn? Shawn: Come on bro, i'll keep the guy legacy on!~ Oreo: Please!!!! Shawn: -slid over to Radia- Why'd you vote for mee? Radia; I personally don't like people who make others cry. Shawn: shwanns sorry. pwease forgive me (: Lily: Don't take Oreo! Radia: Fine, I change my vote to someone else if you do too. Shawn: Fine Sweet-Cheeks. (; You first. Radia: I vote for Sami. Shawn: I'll channgee it to sami. (: Oatmeal: So will I. So the tie is now. Oreo and Sami. I think. Tyler: I switch to Sami! Chris: *Snatches Jud and Sami's keys*Jud and Sami see ya later! Day 1 Chat Shawn: -walks around with a cupcake- Anyone want it? Oatmeal: ME. Shawn: let me correct that any GIRL? Radia: Good luck with that. Lily: Maybe Oreo? She seemed pretty sad yesterday. Cody: Yeah, and she was almost voted off. Oatmeal: Woah. Me tooo~! Shawn: Fineee~ Ima good guy. -puts it at her door- Tyler: This neighborhood is really quiet except us. Radia: I know. Cody: Maybe, Chris bought the whole thing. Chris: I did. Oreo: *Walks out and almost kicks the cupcake* Shawn: Soo Radia, can i talk to you privately? Radia: *Rolls eyes*Sure. Shawn: -pulled her to the side- What was with the change of heart? Radia: I'm just trusting you and Oatmeal can stop hurting Oreo. Shawn: Fineee, Oatmeals..... not intrested. For the moment. Can you talk to her? Lily: Um, Oreo? Can we be like, friends? Harriet: *THROWS OUT TRASH* Radia: *To Shawn*Fine*Walks to Oreo*You okay? Chris: *Passes out the team lists*I hope you enjoy! Shawn: Good Luck, Radia. -wink and then walks away- Oatmeal: WHOS HUNGRY? I got food~ Harriet:*sits on fountain step and reads* Oreo:*Picks up cupcake* Shawn: Mmm. I'm fine with my team. Oatmeal: HELP MEEEE! Radia: Snakes... Tyler: Snakes!EXTREME! Cody: Hawks! Shawn: Snakess! Oatmeal: Hawks. T.T Cody: *High fives Oatmeal* Tyler: This is going to be awesome! Chris: Ima put you guys on Team chats! Lily:Ya Hawks! Snakes Chat Shawn: Hey Guys, Amy:*looks at him with anger without actually showing anger* Shawn: Hey Amy, Sorry for the rough start. Let's start over. I'm shawn~ Tyler: OUR TEAM IS AWESOME! Radia: Let's try to win the challenges. Shawn: Yea, lets at least TRY. Tyler: Yeah, we should actually try the other team looks just as tough. Shawn: Sooo tylerrr. Which one of these lovely girls do you like the best. ahahaha. Tyler: I only like Lindsay and she isn't in this season. Radia: I wonder when's the challenge. Shawn: Calm down, Radia.. I'ma get some sleep. Wake me up when the challenge startss. Chris: IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE! Shawn: WE GOT THIS David : okay Hawks Chat Harriet:Great. Just as boring.*picks up book again* Oatmeal: Hey Harriet; whatcha reading? Oreo:*Bites cupcake* Oreo: AWWWWWWW It's Vanilla! Jake : Hey guys Trapdoor Game Chris: Welcome to your first challenge! Oreo: I AM EXCITED!!!! Chef: Choose 4 people of your team to compete! Oreo:Gavin,Oatmeal,Harriet,and Lily Shawn: Shawn, Radia, and Tyler and Amy. Chef: I mean four hawks and four snakes to compete Chris: Meanwhile you people competing sit on a chair. Harriet:Shawn, Amy doesn't like you because you got Sami eliminated. She was Amy's best friend.That's why she hates you. Shawn: Ahaha, (: Enemies. Yay. in this beggining of the game. -sits down.- Oreo: I WANNA PLAYYYYY! *Drags Oatmeal, Lilly,And Harriet* Jake : So what Chris: Everyone else sit on the bench! Tyler: *Sits down* Radia: *Sits* Shawn: Hey Radia. (: Radia: *Rolls eyes* Chris: Is everyone sitting that's competing? Shawn: -whispers to tyler- She totally digs me~ Chris: *Pulls trapdoor where Oatmeal is sitting*Oatmeal sat on the trapdoor seat.Now sit somewhere else! Tyler: *Gulps* Oatmeal: -fallls- NOOOOOOOOOOO. Shawn: -sits- Tyler: *Sits* Radia: *Sits* Harriet:*sits* Amy:*sits* Oreo:*sits* Chris: *Watches everyone sit*Okay...*Pulls Lily and Amy's levers* Oreo:Hope i don't fall.....,. Chris: Sit somewhere else! Harriet:*sits* Tyler: *Sits* Radia: *Sits* Oreo *sits* Shawn: -sits next to radia and scoots in- ahaha. (; Chris: *Pulls Shawn and Radia's levers* Radia: *Falls*AH! Harriet:Well, conveinent for Shawn, torture for Radia. Tyler: Wait, I'm the only one left in my team? Chris: Sit somewhere else! Tyler: *Sits* Shawn: Radiaaa~ IT'll be okay. We'll just fall to our death~ Chris: You won't die!You are just trapped until the end of the challenge! Gavin;thats the spirit Shawn: (Conf) She sooo digs me.~ Chris: I SAID SIT COMPETITORS IN THE CHALLENGE! Oreo: *Sits* Chris: *Watches everyone sit*Okay!*Pulls Oreo's lever* Oreo:GAHHHHHHHHHHH*Hits trap* IM OKAYYYYYY!! Chris: Tyler vs Harriet!SIT! Shawn: lalala... (Shawn: We need a IRC) Harriet:*sits* Shawn: CAN I GET OUT OF THIS HOLE? Harriet:NO! Shawn: Please Harriet? For me~ Harriet:Ugh!*grabs one of my high heel shoes and throws it at Shawn* Shawn: -it hit me- @_@ Why's your foot smell like.... peachs? Harriet:Some people wash their feet too! Shawn: I know! I do~ I was just saying.. Peachs smell nice~ Harriet:Just give me my shoe! Shawn: -tossed it up- Happy~? Someones uptight. You needa chill, with me preferablly~ Harriet:Jesus Christ would you at least be ORIGINAL? If this were the truth then I would be fictional! Shawn: Fine.! -jumped out of the hole- :/ I just ummm... think everyone hates meee. Harriet:I can't imagine how.* sits in my next seat for challenge* Shawn: Ahaha~ Sorry bout dat. Wanna just.. start over? Be friends.? Harriet:If I can get you to not be so iggnorant.(conf) I don't know, he IS kinda cute. Shawn: I'll TRY to be less iggnorant, if you stay pretty. ahaha (: sorry. -smirk- Ahaha, So... now that every like dissapeared. Whatcha wanna dooo? Harriet:I really don't know. Shawn: -he grabbed her hand and pulled her up- Don't you know those chairs fall? ahaha. (: Lets go have some funnn~ Harriet:*in mind* Oh Shawn... Shawn: -mind- She's prettyy~. -outofmind- What do you like doing for funn~ Harriet:Usually a stupid montage of things the viewers can laugh at to waste the rest of the time until we finish the day until the vote. -montage begin;cheesy music- -Shawn flexed his muscle to try to impress her; in an attempt to he falls down and gets run over by a deer- T^T Shawn: OWWWIEEE~-Harriet takes the cashier at Subway's sandwich and almost eats it and in the background running for it* Shawn: -walks up to harriet- Really? lmao. I'm done.Harriet:*sorta fast* Yeah me too. Shawn: Sooo why are you on this show?Harriet:I thought I would get a new house of my choice. Apparently I was wrong. Shawn: Well, going on this show does come with its good sides.Harriet:So, have you heard anything about Nate? I have a secret to tell you. Amy told me she likes Nate. I just wanted to get it off of me Shawn: Do you have any one special?Harriet:Well....Shawn: ..well? -in mind- i want to be that oneeeeeeHarriet:There IS someone here I like and he's talking to me. Shawn: -pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek-Harriet:*completley turned on by Shawn* Shawn: I love you~! Elimination Table